The Tale of His Voices
by AM Wake
Summary: Randy Orton has just killed 19 St. Louis civilians. He is arrested. Randy is assigned to the WWE Wing on the top floor. In this wing, genders are mixed in cells with based on crime. Randy's cellmate is his female version. They want to escape, and that want increases when he finds they have the same dream. Formally "The Tale of His Voices: The Prison Files". All three Files here.
1. Chapter 1

-Randy Orton has just killed 19 St. Louis civilians. He is arrested. However, the prison has become very compact. Randy is assigned to the WWE Wing on the top floor. In this wing, genders are mixed in cells with based on crime. Randy is in a cell with the female version of him. They want to escape, and that want increases when he finds they have the same dream.

"Alright Orton, let's go." Officer Kane led Randy to the top floor. The entire floor was know as the WWE Wing. He was led to Cell 21, the last cell on the right.He entered the cell and saw a woman. A fellow killer. The New Jersey killer, AJ Mendez.

"Holy Shit. AJ Mendez?" He asked. She was laying down on one of the beds.

"Yes. I see you know who I am. And based on the cell, how many did you kill?" Randy's cuffs were removed and the officer closed the cell and left.

"19. You killed 18. I followed the story. I'm in here for 2 lifetimes." Randy said.

"Same." AJ compared as Randy ran his hand over his hair to spike it. (from 2005)

"We go to lunch in about 10 minutes so hurry up."

"Doing what?"

"After lunch we are aloud to wander around the courtyard. Are you going to be an enemy, a friend, a jumbo, a bitch, or the feared. Don't be a bitch.

"Why?"

"Because when the jumbos, we named them because of what they do, want to rape someone, they turn to the bitches."

"What are you?"

"I am one of three, now four people who killed more then 15 people. So I'm feared. So you are too."

"When we go to lunch, follow me. There is a spot where the feared sit."

AJ stood from her bed and walked past Randy to the cell door. Along the way, she raised her hand and brushed it across Randy's arm. The jumpsuits were black, floor length, and on the back in neon blue letters it had the cell number. In hot weather, shorts were offered. In cold weather, long sleeves were offered. She punched the metal bars. The cell across from them, the hall way being 20 feet, was number 42. This cell had two men in it. Roman Reigns and AJ's beloved Phil Brooks.


	2. Corners

The cells were opened. Roman Reigns and Phil Brooks went over and got AJ.

"Guys we have a new member of the feared club. Randy Orton. Killed 19. Now let's go. I believe there's something waiting for us in the cafeteria." AJ said. They walked to the cafeteria, which includes walking down multiple flights of stairs, walking between two buildings, and opening eight heavy-metal steel doors. They were the first to enter.

Phil and AJ led them to a table in the back of the room, a black round table with heavy dark wooden chairs. They sat down, Roman next to Phil, them across from Randy next to AJ.

Lunch finished up and everyone wandered to the courtyard. After about an hour, the sun began to set and the prisoners returned to their cells. Warden Levesque arrived at Randy and AJ's cell.

"Orton, come with me."

Randy walked the cold halls back to his cell. Knowing AJ was waiting for him, wanting to know why he was called down. Roman and Phil's cells closed right as he arrived at his own cell. Wondering why, he turned looked to his cell and saw AJ asleep, and turned to their cell and saw something he wished he hadn't. Something that would ruin AJ. If it ruined AJ, it ruined him. And if he was ruined, he was an easy target.

Roman Reigns and Phil Brooks stood kissing each other, while Eva Marie, convicted for tax fraud, watched. Randy opened and closed his cell, and awoke AJ. AJ saw Randy and stood up.

"What was that?"She asked, oblivious of the cell across from them.

"He wanted to know if I had anyone after me and shit like that."

AJ heard a sound from across the hall and looked past Randy. At that moment, Phil turned away from Roman and saw AJ. AJ gasped. She had been dating Phil for a year. Since he got here. Since he was her cell mate.

Morning had arrived soon, with Randy doing his best to comfort AJ. They were served breakfast, and the shoots were opened and the trays were dropped down. They gave Randy a second one so he kept it. He had a plan.

Everyone returned from the courtyard and to their cells. AJ had avoided her former friends all day. AJ fell asleep quickly, and Randy got to work. The trays were hard plastic. Hard, black plastic. The color matched that of the jumpsuits. He started rubbing the corners in the back on the wall.


	3. Note

Just wanted to say this:

I have seen a few recent comments about the chapters being short and that they need to be longer. I write short chapters so I can update my stories faster, rather than taking a week to write half of a chapter. Trust me, I am making up these stories as I go along so my tip is:

Don't like my method, don't read my stories.

Have a nice day.


	4. From a Mile Away

Three of the corners were worn down. Each night, he had shaved off about an inch. It had been a week. The tray was now a square, including two of the raised edges and the round corner. He had been up for almost two hours, at about 4 am. He had saved a chicken bone from a week ago and made a sharp edge. He started to use the edge to shave the round corner into a sharp corner. Once he had completed the raised sharp corner, he began to get rid of the inside space between the inch by inch corner and the two pieces sticking out from the corner diagonal from the sharp one. This made it look like a plus sign with out the bottom.

He bent down the corner diagonal from the raised one and made a handle. After burying his fatal object in his bed, he drifted to sleep.

The next morning, he was ready. He shook AJ awake.

"Which one do you want dead first?"

"What?!"

"Phil or Roman?"

"If you want to know, Phil. Then Roman."

AJ went back to sleep and Randy started shaking the bars. Officer Kane came running.

"What?"

"I ain't feeling so good."

"Come one lets go to the infirmary."

Randy hid his weapon in his shirt. He had seen Phil and Roman in the infirmary earlier in the day when he took the doc a bottle of water. They hadn't come back to their cell yet. When Randy told AJ where they were, the first thing she said was "I hope they have AIDS."

Randy was taken to the infirmary. Kane left. Randy saw Dr. Cody Rhodes at his desk.

"What is it Orton?"

He glanced over at Roman and Phil, who were sleeping in separate beds.

"My chest is tight."

"Wimp. Come on."

He took Randy to the station where he took the normal tests. Rhodes turned his back and Randy made his move. He grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills.

Rhodes told him to lay down before returning to his desk. Randy had slipped three sleeping pills into his water. Randy, who was pretending to be asleep, watched Dr. Rhodes quickly fall asleep.

He stood up and found two rags. He stuffed one into each of Roman's and Phil's mouths. He shook them awake.

"Phil, Phil, Phil." Reaching up his shirt, he grabbed his weapon and pulled it out before continuing. "You ruined AJ. And seeing her so sad ruins me. Now, you must pay for your actions."

He held the handle tightly and pulled back. He slammed his arm down, and the sharp corners drilled into the left side of Phil's chest. Just long enough the reach his heart. Randy pulled his weapon out. He walked to Roman, who's eyes were built up with fear, almost as if he knew he was going to die.

"He didn't do it alone."

Roman was stabbed in the heart. Randy wiped the blood from his weapon on each of their foreheads. Washing off the object, he returned to his cell with the help of Kane.

He laid down in his cell. He felt great. He felt proud and strong. He felt like a protecter. He felt joy from doing what he loved. It almost seemed is if someone was whispering to him from a mile away, telling him what to do. His companion. His soul. His voice.


	5. This Was Her Destiny

When Kane found Randy wandering in the hall, he took him back to his cell. When Randy laid down in his cell, he saw a sleeping AJ.

Quickly waking her up, Randy pulled AJ to the back of the cell.

"What the hell man?"

"Phil and Roman are dead!"

"Who did it?!"

"Me! Isn't that great?"

AJ looked down. "Why?"

"Before I was arrested, I had a dream of control. I wanted World Domination. When I was arrested, my dream became Prison Domination."

"You...you dreamed of WD? That was my dream, too. But it all ended."

"AJ, do you realize this?"

"This?"

"We were meant to be together. To rule this world. We need to get out of here. There was this thing me and my buddies used to do. The day of each month, say the fifth of May. We would kill five people. The next day, the sixth, we killed six people. Like that. But when the cops found of on the 19th of this month, they killed my buddies and charged me."

"Nice. How do we escape though?"

"We are on the side of the prison where the courtyard isn't. Behind this wall is the open territory of California. This section use to be all offices. The windows are two feet by two feet I with heavy metal bars ten inches apart in a tic tac toe shape. The gun range is three floors down, and you can always hear them fire, usually in sync. My brother was in this prison for a month seven years ago. His cell mate Trish escaped by stealing an Officers gun. On Saturday nights, when they use the more powerful and louder guns, she shot the bars in sync with the range. With the cops using louder guns, no one but my brother realized that one of the shots was on that floor. The bars became weaker and she was able to knock them out. But she never got past the electric fence. It stabbed her and constantly shocked her. She died after a minute."

"Maybe we could strip the beds of there sheets, throw them throw the empty window and cover up the fence so we can get over it unharmed."

"Then it's settled. Today is Sunday. We have 6 days. We need plans to get the materials. I can do something that gets me sent to one of the Officers offices. Then you do something that makes officers need backup. Maybe the officer will leave. Then I can search his office for a spare gun. I can hide it and go from there. We have our gun. Saturday night we get the bars. We will need to save a tray from cell breakfast to beat out the bars with. When we put on new jumpsuits grab all the metal hangars from the basket under the suits you can. We can unbend them, hook them up, and use them to out the sheets on the fence. Getting out is a whole new story. There are ten feet between these walls and the fence. We can't climb over the fence. Too many guards and too high a fence. 10 feet tall. We would get caught. We need to get a running start from the cell door. Then jump out the window and hopefully over the fence. When we are both out, we have the gun and the sheets. We shoot people with better guns and take their guns till we are ready. Then the terror begins."

"You were right."

"About what?"

"We are meant to be together."

She pulled him door and kissed him, something she had been wanting to do since he got there. She was ready to take him in and make him part of her life, part of her family. She knew she loved him, but she was not yet sure if he felt the same. But she felt him whisper three words quickly and she knew two things. One was that he loved her. The second thing was that this was her destiny.


	6. The Escape

"Orton! Come with me!" The officer yelled.

Randy jumped off of Ziggler and walked with the cop.

"What the hell were you doing?" He asked as Randy sat in the chair.

Officer Hunter Levesque sat in his office chair behind the desk and waited for an answer.

"Ziggler made a joke about being stuck in a cell with a bitch. So I attacked him."

As he went to talk, Hunter's radio went off.

"All officers, fight in the courtyard, uncontrollable attacker. All officers, report to courtyard for back-up."

"Stay here." Hunter handcuffed him to to chair and ran.

Randy stood up when he was gone. He knew AJ had made her move. He found a toothpick on the desk and got out of the cuffs. He searched the room until he got to the desk. Opening all the cabinets, he found what he was looking for, with a few extra treats. He found two 44 Caliber guns and two survival knives. The kind with a sharpener and some flint for fires, along with a lighter. He grabbed two packs of 100 ammo each. He put on the safety on the guns before hiding them in the spot he hid his weapon. He then hid one knife in each of his boots. He heard footsteps and grabbed the cuffs, threw the toothpick, and put himself cuffed where Hunter left him.

Hunter entered the office. "Let me take you back to your cell."

AJ was already taken back to cell when Randy arrived. Hunter left.

"We got the weapons!" Randy hugged AJ.

"What did you find?"

"Two 44 Calibers and two survival knives. One for each of us."

"Oh my god! Yes!"

"We are so getting out of here.

"AJ wake up! Come on! Your ok!" Randy tried to shake AJ awake. Earlier she had fallen out of the bed and hit her head on the cold concrete floor.

Finally opening her eyes, AJ realized what time it was. 10 PM, Saturday, June 16. She could here the gun fire from the range.

"It's time." She said. She grabbed the tray from under her bed, stripped the beds of their sheets, and grabbed the hooked up unbent hangers.

Randy loaded his gun as AJ packed a makeshift bag, made of the pillows, which had been ripped open. She hid the knives, her gun (safety on) and the ammo in the pillow, covered by the stuffing.

Randy was ready. He held the gun to one of the bars where it met the wall. There were eight of these points. He learned the rhythm of the shots and fired. He shot the rest of the bars twice. He took the tray and a deep breath. He smacked the bars, and in one blow, the bars were loose. He grabbed the bars and his them under his bed. He handed the tray and his gun to AJ, who packed them both in the pillow.

"We aren't out yet." AJ said. She put the first sheet on the hook of the hangars. She walked slowly to the window. She began to lower the sheet down, hoping it would drop in the right place. It did. She did this with the other three sheets.

"Let's do this. You go and I'll throw the pillow before I jump." Randy whispered. AJ backed up the the door of the cell, closed her eyes, and room a deep breath. She ran forward. Grabbing the bottom of the window, she pulled herself out. Randy ran to window to look. AJ landed safely, five feet outside the fence. She ducked from the security lights. Waiting for his chance, Randy threw the loaded pillow, which AJ Caught safely.

He ran forward and jumped.

The grass was soft and moist. He missed being a free man. He and AJ ran. After about three miles, they found the deep woods.


	7. Poll

There is a poll up on my account:

Should "The Tales of His Voices" series be reduced? "The Prison Files" would be broken into parts, most likely three. Just remember, if it would be a separate story, it would take longer, but if it is compressed into one story, I could dive right into the next part.


	8. Update

The update has arrived. All three files are here. Including new characters:

The fierce and scary Leo Kruger has arrived. He brings with him his also fierce friend Bo Dallas. As Randy and AJ walk the woods in the next chapter, AJ finds two of her friends. From before she wan imprisoned two years before. Leo and Bo were never caught, as they helped AJ commit the murders. Leo had once tried to date AJ, but on the day he was going to ask her to go out with him, the cops got to her first. He doesn't have feelings for her anymore because AJ was mad at him for never visiting. Bo was only 20 when AJ was arrested, and Leo was basically his brother once AJ was arrested. AJ and Bo had been living together because his parents were killed. Leo had to take him in when she was gone. Leo was 28 (Real Life 34) and ready to kill again. Randy, also 28 (Real life 33) was very excited to be with others of his kind.

But the point: When the moon rises, you don't want to be alone.


	9. What He Knew

AJ and Randy walked carefully, always ready to strike. As they walked, Randy spotted a tall tree with low branches.

"AJ, look at that tree. We can sleep over there under those branches." He lead them over as the sun began to set. He broke off some branches and as he threw them to the side, he saw a weird pile of sticks. Aligned in a row. He moved them to the side. A glimmer escaped from a two foot by two foot hole.

"AJ, look at this."

"Why must you keep telling me to look at-" She gasped. "What is it?"

He got on his knees and stuck his head down. "It's a five foot drop then a hill going about thirty feet down. There is a light at the bottom. Someone might be down there. Let's go down. We can hide."

She cautiously climbed down with Randy's help. He came down after. His head stuck out of the hole so he took the sticks and covered it when he ducked.

"Get our guns out of the bag." Randy said. AJ reached in and grabbed the two. They made sure they were loaded before AJ put the bag back behind her. It wasn't heavy enough to pull her back. She made sure the pillow bag wouldn't fall by putting a clothesline cord she found outside the prison fence through each corner (left corner, left shoulder, right corner, right shoulder), and down to her jean pockets (clothes they were able to buy from a store before they were known as escaped convicts; the clerk did not notice the jumpsuits) and put through small holes in the pockets and tied in a knot. The cord went under her clothes so it looked like the pillow bag was just hanging there. When she needed anything from it, she just reached behind her and pulled it over her head.

They walked with their guns tight in their pockets, ready to be drawn. They finished the hill and at the bottom was a wonder.

A tall cavern, the top was stone, and the wet blue crystals dripped. The end of the cavern couldn't be seen, and eventually the cavern faded into darkness. They took in the view and walked further until the cavern dipped down. They climbed down about ten feet until they reached the cold ground. Ahead they could see a flame. There were others. They approached them cautiously. The two shirtless men stood up, one slightly shorter than the other. Each with long black hair, but the taller one had his hair tucked behind him. They both wore black pants with leather black belts. They looked at the moving shadows as they approached.

AJ began to recognize the men and ran towards them when they smiled.

"AJ!" Randy yelled, chasing after her.

But AJ had different plans and hugged the men.

"AJ what the hell? Who are these men?" He asked angrily.

"This is Bo Dallas and Leo Kruger. They are from a small village in South Africa. Before I was arrested, Bo and Leo lived with me. Leo was broke and Bo was only 20, and his parents just died. He had no family. Then I was arrested. They escaped. They are still on the run. Like us. Except we escaped from a prison."

"Yes. I'm Leo." The taller man said with his accent. Their skin were majorly tan.

"I'm Bo." The slightly shorter man said, also with an accent.

Randy was a little curious of the men and their abilities, but trusted them when he saw a cut up bear behind them. They could hunt.

AJ told him that they used to help her murder people. He trusted them more.

"Why can't I? You said they turned you over and ran. Why can't I make them pay?"

"Because they are my friends."

Randy turned towards them and saw Bo had a phone. He then put down the phone and walked over to the bathroom. Randy ran over and picked up the phone. He read the conversation.

Other guy- dude I need your help

Bo- Why the hell should I help you

Other guy- Because I didn't mean to tell the cops where you lived

Bo- You know what I'll help you this time only because I told them where my friend lived and she forgave me

Other guy- thank god. The cops haven't found you right

Bo-no

Other guy- You know how I've been raising my little bro

Bo-yeah

Other guy- Well some of my friends were making fun of me

Other guy- so I killed them

Other guy- all 17 of them

Bo- welcome to the club

OG- I need a place to hide

Bo- California forest few miles north out of the state prison. Hide under the biggest tree. You will figure it out from there. See you soon Caleb.

Caleb- thanks bro

Who was this Caleb?

"AJ!" Randy yelled. He dropped the phone and ran over to her.

"What now?"

"Bo just told someone where we are. We have to get rid of him."

"That dick. Do it. Leo to."

Randy grabbed his loaded gun and waited until Bo sat down. Randy walked behind a sleeping Leo and a distracted Bo quietly. He mouthed for AJ to cover her ears. She did and closed her eyes.

The trigger was pulled once. Twice. Two shells hit the floor, along with two lifeless bodies. A shiny red ooze coated the floor and AJ turned to the darkness. She walked into the darkness behind them. She walked farther into the cave, and knew Randy was behind her.

After stepping on stones to get over ponds, she finally found the perfect one. This one was about 20 feet across and ten feet deep. This one washed up on sand, commonly found in this cavern. But this sand was soft. AJ sat down and removed her shoes before placing her feet in the warm water. Randy sat next to her and did the same.

AJ stared at the Crystal blue waters. She stared at the reflection of the big and small Crystals on the ceiling. But most of all, she was staring at her own reflection.

Randy looked down at her eyes. He knew AJ saw more than just a pond. She saw them sitting there, thinking about the future. She knew they would always be there for each other. He knew this to, as she placed her head down on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and again knew one thing:

AJ was now his life. All he knew. All he had to his name besides the clothes on his. Something inside of him was telling him that whatever it took, he has to protect her.


End file.
